


Sisters Night

by Highspring



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, One Shot, Sister/Sister Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-10-01 20:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highspring/pseuds/Highspring
Summary: Elsa has invited her sister over since she needs to get something off her chest. It goes much better than she had anticipated.





	Sisters Night

Anna: Hi sis we still on 4 that date tonight?

Elsa: Yes, Anna. You know I’d never cancel hanging out with you if I can help it.

Anna: Not even 4 a date with sum cute guy?

Elsa: Not for anyone, period.

Anna: Ok, ok. I wouldnt mind tho, promise!

Elsa: You’ll be here at 6:30, yes? Don’t forget.

Anna: I know! I’ll b there, Els. Gotta go 4 now tho, Kris is here. I love you! X

Elsa: Elsa is typing….

Elsa: 

===================================================================

“Hey.” Is the word that comes from their lips at the same time. Elsa had just opened the door and they had stared at each other for all of five seconds before speaking, causing the platinum blonde to flush with red while the freckled redhead just giggles at their timing.

“Hey, Sis.” Anna is the first to recover, immediately stepping forwards to wrap Elsa into a warm hug. The blonde is briefly flustered at the contact before she, too, hugs her sister.

“Hello, Anna.” She murmurs softly right before the embrace ends, only for Anna to step inside and drag her older sister along with her by the hand, the door gently pushed shut by the latter before they were too far out of reach.

As they reach the couch and settle down besides each other, Anna quickly shuffles closer to Elsa. “So. What did you want to tell me so badly we needed to schedule this dat-- Sisters night?” She immediately asks, noticing how the question caused Elsa to flush and briefly look away. “I won’t judge you, you know. You can tell me anything and everything. We’re sisters, and I love you.”

A soft groan slips from the platinum blonde at that, before she gathers some manner of courage by taking a deep breath. Then, as she meets Anna’s eyes, and oh they are so close to each other, their hands still holding onto each other which just causes her nerves to stand on edge again. “I’m gay,” She said, quietly. Moments later she follows with an even softer; “And I’m in love with someone.”

Anna blinks, and for just a moment her eyes seem to flick away from Elsa’s gaze, who barely even notices since she was clearly internally freaking out, her own eyes desperately looking for something other than Anna’s eyes herself. Then soft, sweet lips press to the back of her hand which immediately starts to calm Elsa down, and allows her to look down at her younger sister which a mix of hope and hesitation crossing her features. “I’m proud of you. Thank you for telling me.” A collective, deep breath is taken. Briefly making the older woman wonder why Anna was doing so too, yet the thought was dashed from her mind as Anna asked; “Is it someone I know?” Elsa gives her a faint nod.. “Oh. Cool… - Cool! Tell me about her; I want to guess! What’s my sister’s type.”

This forces Elsa to take another deep breath, it was nerve wracking, having to describe the one she was in love with to her little sister. A sister she had not seen in fifteen years until five months ago. “She’s.. Beautiful, and kind. She’d do anything for everyone, even if she doesn’t like the person. It’s just how she is.” She glances back at Anna, who was keeping a bright smile upon her face while she listened. “Her smile always makes my heart flutter, and her laughter makes me.. Feel funny, in several ways. - And she’s the best friend I could ever hope for, even though we didn’t meet… - Till a while ago.”

Anna giggles softly while squeezing her older sister’s hand. “She sounds terrific! ..I can’t figure out who though. I think. - Oh, oh! What’s the colour of her hair?” She perked up, not missing how Elsa’s cheeks flush even deeper red than they already were.

“..A lovely copper kind of re--” Her last word was cut off by a pair of lips upon her own and a pretty face much too close for comfort.

Apparently she took too long for Anna in responding, because right before she was going to those same lips parted from hers and quivered slightly, along with the voice that came from them. “I-Is it not me..?” Came Anna’s uncertain voice. Only then does Elsa recover enough to move, and the only thing she wants at then is more. Their lips press together again, and Elsa gently pushes her younger sister back onto the couch, who immediately lets her slip in between her legs. For over a minute all they do is gently move their lips against one another, before Anna parts her own, just so that Elsa instinctively does the same and their kiss grows more passionate, more desperate.

It feels like minutes pass before they draw back to breathe again. Elsa presses her face into the crook of Anna’s neck, who just giggles at the soft breathing caressing her skin. “I’m in love with you, Anna.” The blonde murmurs softly underneath Anna’s ear.

Gentle hands run up Elsa’s back, one to settle down and the other to gently start caressing blonde hair. “I love you too, Els. - Does..- Do you want to.. Date, then?” Her careful question after minutes of making out causes the older one to snort lowly before nodding. “I want you to be my girlfriend more than anything in the world.” She feels the squeak of joy coming from Anna before she hears it, followed by a loud; “Yes!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic! Been reading for a while, and Elsanna's definitely my favourite thing.  
It feels like I wrote this a bit too quickly, and it isn't very long. Still hope you'll enjoy! It at least felt good writing about them.


End file.
